Parr For the Course
by Shahrezad1
Summary: “When you got down to it, they were only human.” Unrelated glimpses into each of the Parr’s lives. Up to Dash now. And he's in for a big surprise...
1. Jack

**Parr for the Course**

By Shahrezad1

Summary: _"When you got down to it, they were only human." Unrelated glimpses into each of the Parr's lives._

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

**Chapter 1: Jack**

Jackson Parr at the age of ten was everything a kid should be. He was optimistic, creative, and full of energy.

But above all, he was insatiably curious.

It had all started just a month before, the 'Curious Happenstance of Curiously Mysterious Curiosity' (as he defined it within his ten-year old mind) occurring, and consequently opening up a whole world of questions.

The family had been sitting down to eat, Violet visiting from college and Dash present for once instead of off 'gallivanting' (Jack's Mom's words) with friends or working through his Senior-year activities. They had been eating meatloaf, of all things, when the stories had begun innocently enough; each of the older children asking their parents just exactly how their powers had first appeared.

First there was Dash. He'd been running since the very beginning, in the womb. They had all laughed and joked about how much more it would have hurt if Mom hadn't been the RubberQueen that she was, the little boy running right through his own birth.

Then came stories of Violet. They hadn't known she could turn invisible until she was in kindergarten, the sudden pressure and embarrassment of being in school for the first time and around other kids turning her instantly see-through, until she learned how to control it. The little boy could almost imagine the teacher's amazement as she was confronted not a dark-haired child, but a walking set of bodiless clothes, before falling into a dead faint.

Sitting expectantly, Jack had waited on the edge of his seat for the laughter to continue, the stories to include him in a big ball of collective mirth. But when his parents had paused, then moved deliberately on to other subjects, the little boy couldn't stop himself from speaking, the disappointment and immediate feelings of rejection furrowing dark auburn brows.

"Wait! What about me? How did I get mine?"

His parents had blanched and shared a dubious glance before his mother had finally spoken. Delicately, as though walking through a china shop. One full of easily frightened cats.

"You were two, and you were being babysat, Jack. For a long time we actually thought you didn't have any powers, until just after you turned two."

_What? That was it?!_ Affronted, the boy opened his mouth to demand an explanation, when he suddenly received _The Look_.

Every child is familiar with The Look. It was the trademark expression of Moms everywhere. The '_You want to know what about where babies come from?!,'_ look, as well as the _'Do I need to talk to your father about this?'_ one.

He recognized it from how many times it had been used on his older brother over the years.

"_Jackson Nathaniel Parr_…we'll talk about it _later_."

_Ah, man, the full name_. Realizing that he must really be in more trouble than he'd thought, the child settled back into his seat with a petulant scowl. Although he couldn't for the life of him figure out what he'd done wrong.

His brother had caught the expression, as well as Jack's confusion, and sent him a sympathetic look in response. Ruffling Jack's cow licked auburn hair easily with one hand, the 18-year old had bent to whisper a platitude in his ear.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. I'll tell you later."

But he never had. And here Jack was, with the perfect opportunity to confront his older brother, nearly a month later.

To put it bluntly, Dash was stuck babysitting. Not that Jack needed a sitter, really, he rationalized since he was ten and all, but his parents just couldn't quite get past the idea that he was their 'Baby.' Being eight years younger than your closest sibling tended to do that to you. A problem that none of his friends seemed to have to deal with, being mostly middle children in fairly normal families.

Then again, they also didn't have any problems with retaining their shape for extended periods of time, nor did they have a talent for breaking things. So Jackson supposed he could understand his parents' reasoning, but it still irked him (his word for the day, bestowed upon him by his sister via phone) to the core.

Today, however, he would utilize it as an opportunity.

And so it was that the plan became set, the victim completely unaware.

Dash stood slouching beside the phone, medium build just on the side of lankiness as she was stuck listening to their mother natter on about instructions and bedtimes. There was even a point, Jack noted as he watched with his head sticking halfway through the ceiling, that the teenager moved to mock her words with a finely-placed hand, fingers pinched to resemble a mouth constantly talking, duck-like.

It was only as the older youth finally hung up the phone with one last eye-roll, that the metamorph struck.

Almost literally, as the case may be, the elementary school student dropping straight through the ceiling and to the ground below, landing with ease directly in front of his brother's feet.

The effect was instantaneous, the teenage-almost-adult letting out a wild scream of surprise before stifling it with a scowl, cool teenager façade slicking the shock back the same way the teen slicked back his hair.

"Hey, Dash! Do you wanna play Chutes and Ladders with me?"

"_Not_ if it involves me having to chase you down the drain pipes again," his brother shot him a pointed look.

"Aaaaah. Well, fine, what about Monopoly?"

"You set fire to that game board, remember?"

"That was _not_ my fault! How was _I_ to know that me getting angry was my trigger to burst into flames?"

Dash didn't believe his kid brother's look of virtue for a second.

"Right."

The ten-year old huffed in response, petulance making him pout indignantly, arms crossed over his tiny chest, "fine. If you won't play with me, you could always tell me a story."

"What kind of story?" Dash was clearly distracted. Jack could see that the Senior's aim was their family computer, bought just a few months ago with the aim of using it for business and school purposes. Instead Dashiell tended to use it for messaging purposes, many times leaving Jack to his own devices.

Which gave the child an idea…

"Weeeell…you could always tell me about how my powers first appeared," the seemingly innocent sentence came complete with a grinning, toothy smile and wiggling eyebrows.

The teen froze.

"Jack, you _know_ I can't--."

"Or you can always tell me about your pen-pal in Hawaii! Then I can share it with Mom and Dad--I think they'd like that one."

Complete childlike purity clashed immediately with righteous indignation, "you _wouldn't_…"

"Lilo, I think her name was. You left the computer on one time when you were in the bathroom," the tiny redhead smiled slyly, "and I think I remember her saying something about being friends with 'legal aliens,' or something…?"

He apparently would.

The wry, twisted look remained irritated, but a slight dose of admiration suddenly colored the youth's features, "training to become a villain, are we?" A smile softened the blow, making sure to let his younger brother know that he was only teasing.

"Not if you tell me what happened. Then I won't have to keep doing evil things," stubborn eyes of light blue met his brother's and Dash couldn't help but laugh, even if it was in resignation, hand scratching wearily at the blonde hair he'd only just slicked back.

"Alright! Fine, I'll tell you, Squirt. What do you want to know?"

Suddenly Jack was across the room, teleporting without thought so that he was standing directly before his older brother and long-time idol. Eyes shining amid messy auburn hair, just a shade darker than their uniforms.

"Tell me everything. _Please_. Why won't Mom and Dad talk about me getting my powers? And what happened that makes them so worried and sad sometimes?"

Sighing, Dashiell Parr couldn't help the melancholy smile that came to his lips, "well, it's a bit of a long story. You might want to sit down."

"'Kay."

Crouching low within the computer chair, hands clasped together, Dash began the story. Wetting his lips as he searched for somewhere to begin.

"You see, it all started on Mom and Dad's wedding day…"


	2. Violet

**Parr for the Course**

By Shahrezad1

Summary: _"When you got down to it, they were only human." Unrelated glimpses into each of the Parr's lives._

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

**Chapter 2: Violet**

Every time she fought, it was as though something else took over. An otherworldly self that was confident to the point of arrogance, moving with a speed and accuracy that was foreign to her as a civilian.

And the driving force behind it came pounding through her ears with the force of an earthquake. Lyrics driving her; moving her.

Her theme song, her mother had once named it as. Everyone supposedly had one, among the thrill and rush of adrenaline. As though a one man band was winding himself behind your ears to the tempo of any fight.

Dash's had been an old Saturday morning cartoon theme when he had been young, he'd admitted once to his own surprise, before becoming close-mouthed about it. Nowadays it consisted of a cross between _"Gonna Man you Sweat"_ and _"Riding With the Top Down."_

Her father's had surprised her. While his fighting theme was plainly _"We Will Rock You,"_ he also had a song for everyday life. Her mothers consisted of a techno interpretation of _"Holding Out For a Hero."_

And Jack had lately been listening to the Alvin and the Chipmunks Remix of _"Witch Doctor"_ so often she didn't even have to ask.

As for her…

Landing a kick in the jack of one of the burglar's faces, she couldn't help the wicked grin that crossed her own no-longer innocent one. Hair whipping around to smack her victim in the eyes, before the force field was immediately up. Rising to the occasion long enough for her to create exploding miniature fields within the her slim palms, glowing like so many purple crystals before they were sent out, hitting their targets with the force of a well-aimed punch in the gut.

She was _Invincible_.

~/~/~

AN: I like to think that all people are inspired by music. Even superheroes. And yes, this is the song that plays in my head when I write Violet as a Superhero, rather than a Civilian. –laughs-

Cartoon Theme Song: Sonic the Hedgehog (Gotta Go Fast)

"Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)": C&C Music Factory

"Riding With the Top Down": Ramin Djawadi (Iron Man Soundtrack)

"We Will Rock You": Queen

"Good Man": Emerson Drive

"Holding Out For a Hero": Frou Frou

"Witch Doctor": Alvin and Chipmunks (Remix)

"Invincible": OK Go


	3. Helen

**Parr for the Course**

By Shahrezad1

Summary: _"When you got down to it, they were only human." Unrelated glimpses into each of the Parr's lives._

Disclaimer: Owning, Sherry does not do.

**Chapter 3: Helen**

Helen Parr had only cried seven times that she could remember.

The first had been when she'd first discovered her powers, a frantic puddle of goo crying for help from the basement floor, unable to find sense or form. Her parents had both been too shocked and horrified to know how to help their sweet little red-haired girl.

Since then she'd hardened herself to things like shock and sorrow--Elastigirl always bounced back. And so when the hope of their future crumbled between her fingers with the lawsuits, her loving husband mourning the tides of public opinion and the pains of the Superhero Relocation Act, it had been Helen that had been the rock in the storm.

She was Elastigirl, and title or no title she wouldn't allow her shields to crumble in the face of her loved one's pain. No tears had been cried then.

Her next few tears had been of joy. Three beautiful children born to the Super, each with a dusting of curls upon their glorious, round heads. Dark blue eyes of infancy lightening before her gaze as they aged and became individuals in their own right. The feelings of love and relief at their births (Superheroes having children was always a risk) had mixed with her exhaustion to form rivulets of joy streaming down her face, almost unable to see her beloved's own beaming features through the waterfall of her tears.

The fifth was of sorrow, doubt, and self-hatred. A woman feeling her entire foundation shake beneath her as she was faced with her ultimate fear--rejection.

It was irrational to feel that way, but she couldn't help but blame herself for the anguish she was feeling. If only, her mind said, if only I hadn't nagged him so much. Hadn't put so much pressure on him, and had paid more attention to his needs than her desire to live life normally. Maybe then he wouldn't have turned away…to another.

_The blonde hair._

It had only been with an extreme situation that her feminist side had reared its indignant head, furious at her own weakness. And in standing up for their marriage, reminding her husband of the promises he'd made to her, somehow everything had turned out alright.

Wonderful, in fact. And the tears of sorrow had become those of relief, and love. That their family was once again together.

The sixth, however, she knew would not be so easily put rights.

For after the battle, after the danger and the anger and the grief, and most importantly, the joyful reunion, Bob had finally told her a story that was a long-time coming.

About how her husband's actions and words had incited a simple boy into turning into a criminal mastermind, nearly destroying her family in the process. While still others paid the price for his mistakes.

Macroburst. Phylange. Apogee. Her good, funny friend Blazestone. Gamma Jack. Downburst. Psycwave. Universal Man. Stormicide. Everseer. And most importantly, their long-time friend and ally, Gazerbeam.

They were all gone.

She would never see their faces, nor hear their voices again. And while she'd been able to hold back her sorrow in the aftermath of the law, fifteen years prior, she hadn't been able to stop herself as realization finally hit.

They were gone. All of their friends and loved ones were gone.

The Incredibles and Frozone truly were the only ones left, outside of the Supers of other nations.

The tears dried soon after that, but simultaneously her smile became tempered that day; eyes more wise. And if she was more forgiving of her family, to an almost surprising extent, it was in recognition of her own humanity.

The realization that time stood still for no one, and that the illusion of invincibility was only that--illusion.

Helen Parr never cried, but there was always a lingering sorrow in the curve of her smile.

Until the seventh, and last time.

It had occurred randomly at first. The appearance in the news of a boy that could liquefy solids, or a girl with a Banshee's shriek. One by one, the Super Relocation Act being slowly lifted, they appeared to save the day; fighting evil back. All young, and with the familiar faces of their parents and relatives shining pure and bright in the sunlight; her friends reborn in the next generation.

And then she knew, as a legion of teenage Supers stood proud before her in gleaming suits courtesy of mothers and costume shops across the nation, their own hand-me-down inheritances as vibrant as the coming dawn.

She knew what she needed to do. For her husband, her children, and herself.

The last band had been seeped in the blood of innocents, loss always in the background. But here was a new generation, waiting for guidance. Battling sorrow with hope, and in search of a teacher.

For the seventh and final time in her life, Helen Parr cried.

~/~/~

AN: Strangely sorrowful, considering the series of stories this is being added to (which so far have only light-hearted in content). I guess I just wanted to show a side of Helen that's not generally portrayed in the movie (feminist and/or Supermom. It's always one or the other, but never simply 'Helen').

Also, I've been thinking about the ramifications of the mass genocide Syndrome committed. There will be another generation of Supers, and, similar to what occurs in X-Men, they will need guidance of some sort. It looks like, on the West Coast at least, Elastigirl, Mr. Incredible, and Frozone are the last adult Supers left. One of them will have to take over training the next band of heroes, and who better than someone made to be flexible?

(I kind of wrote this in an epic, narrator-type format, which was a little interesting to work with. I hope no one minds, but it's what I thought would work best, given the context.)


	4. Dash

**Parr for the Course**

By Shahrezad1

Summary: _"When you got down to it, they were only human." Unrelated glimpses into each of the Parr's lives._

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. McDonald's does not belong to me, nor does the videogame/boxing term of K.O. Or any characters from the movie "Lilo and Stitch."

Dedicated to Ella for her _hilarious_ review. XD

**Chapter 4: Dash**

Dashiell Robert Parr, alias _The Dash_, watched the police officers at their task with glazed eyes. He took in neither the apartment building, whose flames he had smothered using his super-speed, nor the arrested arsonist, _Billy Blaize_. A kid no older than himself with a talent for making sparks--intentionally, the black-haired youth was scowling at him from across the expanse of the parking lot, hands cuffed and head being shoved into the back of a police car. But he saw none of it. Nor did he recognize the approving nods coming from men twice his age. All thankful; all respectful of the work he did to make the city--_their_ city--safe at night.

He was just too tired.

That isn't to say he wasn't satisfied with a job well done. There was nothing quite like busting bad guys when it came to having adrenaline rushes and boosted confidence. And he knew he'd done well, especially in this case. _Phenomenal_ even, particularly for it being the end of his first month out on his own, footloose and fancy free in his 'assigned city.'

In his father's own words, he'd "done good."

But matching speed for speed, the triumph had exhaustion nipping at its heels. The ache between his shoulders, brought about by endless solitary stake-outs, was growing to become an avalanche of pain. And his day job was definitely suffering from the lack of sleep he'd been suffering lately. After all, while the job of chauffeuring was definitely good, steady work, falling asleep at the wheel was something he just couldn't afford. It was just one thing on top of another these days, and it was finally starting to add up.

He needed a break. At least for a day or two.

Sighing, Dash thanked all that was Good for the existence of a day off from work. Then left a voicemail for his sister, calling in a favor she owed him.

~/~/~

Man, did it feel good to be alive.

Running his feet rapidly along the water, he watched as the waves undulated like wheat in the wind. A slight breeze was coming in, mixing the currents with air so that a near-surf-worthy atmosphere existed, but not so extreme as to be a danger to the young hero. Instead he took the opportunity to practice running into a leap, before catching himself once again upon the waves, never faltering between.

The deepened water glowed with life and vitality and everything he'd been missing the last month, reflecting mystery and the clear optimism of a blue sky within its reflective bottle-green depths. And even as he continued rushing towards his destination he was able to watch as a variety of creatures, from predators to prey, passed by in a flash. A pod of dolphins attempted to keep pace with him for mere seconds before he left their gleeful cries behind, the echo of their smiles bringing out a grin of his own. And as the newly-released Super ran for the horizon, and of course the blessed paradise he would find there, he let out a full-scale whoop of joy.

Soon enough the beach came into view, its location as deserted as his sister had said it would be. She'd stumbled across the site when on an undercover mission last fall and had mentioned it to him almost absently, but he'd never quite forgotten her description of Hawaiian foliage and clear rolling waterfalls. The only thing missing from his proverbial seventh heaven was a beautiful girl on either side, really. And the idea of an undiscovered lagoon all to his self for an entire day was well worth the blackmail he'd resorted to in order for _Invisigirl_ to 'cover his shift,' so to speak.

But it had only taken the tiniest bit of wheedling, and he knew it. She'd recognized the exhaustion in his voice and had only put up a front of disagreement, so he could have at least _one_ day off before everything started all over again. Back to work; back to his Superhero mantle…

But enough of that. That was tomorrow, and this was today. And he was very much determined to enjoy _today_.

Making one final leap from liquid surface to solid, the speedster rolled midair so that when he landed he was completely dry. It wouldn't really matter one way or the other, especially as he intended to return to it for a cool and refreshing frolic later, but at least it left part of his super-suit dry for when he decided it was time to go.

Dashiell peeled off the top layer of said suit, taking off both shoes but keeping his mask on in a whim, before turning back to the rushing tide. This time instead of skimming like a stone across the top he dove right in, like a four year old into a _McDonald's Playplace_ ball-pit. Sensation immediately surrounded him from head to toe, and the layers of grit and sweat were wiped clean; replaced with cool water and the warm filtering of the Hawaiian sun.

Digging proverbially deeper, the youth pushed outward from the lagoon and back into the wide ocean, reveling in the serenity of the day. Then, on a whim, checked to see what kind of affect his super-speed would have on the water. It was disastrous at first, bringing up a mix of clay and floor-bed muck, but soon he had accustomed himself to the feel of slowing his movements while still keeping them fairly fluid and swift.

Unconsciously his long, lean limbs clasped together in a tail of sorts, the brilliant crimson of his leggings a contrast to the oceanic blue-greens, and while he couldn't quite reach the same velocity as when running he still picked up a decent speed. Lost in the experience, he returned back to the surface he'd temporarily left behind. Nearly leaping from the water as he dramatically filled his lungs with air, Dash felt the water come off of his back and chest in a rush, like a spontaneous waterfall.

_So this is what it must feel like to be a dolphin,_ was his absentmindedly cheerful thought, and slicking back the blonde hair suddenly turned brown by the moisture he allowed himself one last view of the glorious setting sun.

Its radiant purples and marmalade oranges filled something in his chest that had previously been a tight, hot ball of anxiety. And in that moment it was suddenly replaced with the feeling of warmth and air, as though his lungs were becoming hot air balloons and would float away if he didn't keep a careful eye on them. Like a campfire on a cool summer night.

Finally exhaling, the Super allowed sense to return as he thought about practical things like what he would be eating for dinner that night, and what would happen when the sun set and it got colder. Lost in thought and contemplation, he turned, then immediately came to a halt, caught unawares.

A girl. There was a girl on his beach.

A girl on his beach, holding a surfboard under one arm, edge gripped by a supple hand, and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the other. He could tell because its contents were oozing out, unnoticed by the female. And she was watching him; had probably been watching him for a while, even.

And he couldn't help but watch her.

Long, black hair and bangs parted off to the side. Smooth, milk-chocolate skin, and curves rounded out and smoothed from years of surfing and hula dancing. Somehow he could tell by the way her hip was cocked that this was so, the stance saying in a heartbeat that she could waltz across his heart for all he cared and Dash would be helpless to stop her.

She was dressed incongruously in a spaghetti strap-and-shorts swimsuit combo that only emphasized her confidence, her elegant feet bare beautiful against the pearlescent sand. And her eyes…as he met her dark eyes the man felt his heart skip a beat. She was intelligent as well as beautiful, her head titling one way and the other without fear as she was upfront in her own perusal.

And watching her watch him he found himself asking, w_hat was that he had said about beautiful girls?_

Shivering, Dash wanted and wished to ask her name, but sensation again intruded. This time with the information that he was _cold_, by golly! And could he _please_ get back into the water or at least put a shirt on or something?

A shirt. He didn't have his shirt. But he did have a mask, _thank heavens_.

Still, he blinked rapidly then blushed furiously as he realized how he must look, bare to the waist and standing up to his ribs in water. The young hero cursed and dove back into the ocean with a flip of footed-fin. But she was already in the salty brine with him, grasping his lightly muscled bicep in a hand accustomed to dealing with stronger things, having discarded her cargo on the shore. And Dash found himself once again facing the lovely being, but at a much closer proximity this time.

He could feel the blood in his face spread embarrassingly along his exposed shoulders, ears, and neck, like it always did, as she continued scrutinizing him. Then she opened her mouth to speak.

"Are you a Merman?"

Two seconds, then, "_Huh?_"

She was forthright in her question, but still it made no sense to him, "Are. You. A. Merman? Don't worry, I'll keep your secret safe if you are. I know aliens and FBI Agents and all sorts of people, so you can trust me. I promise on my surfboard, _Lelani_." And then she spat into her second hand as though to strike a bargain.

He didn't know if it was sweet or gross, but decided on a neutral but intelligent, "what are you talking about?"

"A _merman_," she answered slowly, as though talking to someone either surprisingly thick or extremely young. And then she did something surprising. She removing the unsoiled hand from his upper arm in order to grasp him by the calve, nearly K. his balance in the process. Only by grasping her own shoulders (with an indignant, 'hey!') did he manage to stay upright, and only then through extreme effort.

Seeing only feet she immediately let the offending limb go, however, form drooping slightly in disappointment. And he wished for a second, even though they had just met, that he could bring it back. But how? It's not like he could suddenly turn into a webbed water-dweller with a wish and whirl, he scoffed mentally. And what was he doing making wishes like that anyway? He liked himself the way he was, thank you very much, and no girl with huge eyes like chocolate éclairs was gonna--.

She looked up into his blue eyes, blinking thoughtfully.

_Hoo boy._ This was going to be difficult.

"Um, no. I'm not a merman."

"Yeah, I got that," she answered in a suddenly lackluster tone, and he winced, "it's just that I saw you doing flips and going all over the place and I thought you might be. And Pleakley said they don't exist, but I still don't completely believe him. Especially not after those fishermen were saved from getting shipwrecked last fall."

None of this was making sense to him, but the fact still remained that (1) he wasn't a merman, and (2) she was still standing too close. Her next words, however, stopped him where he stood.

"And I figured you were either a Merman, a bandit, or possibly an illegal pearl diver. So if you weren't a merman, I thought I'd at least stop you for questioning. Which has been quite successful, in my opinion," she continued with a suddenly very wry smile, and Dash realized her hand had returned to its clasp on his uncovered skin, doggedly holding on despite his attempts to be released, "Sooo…_Mr. Masked Man_, would you mind explaining just who you are and what you're doing on private property? _Hmm?_"

_Crap. Crapcrapcrap._

He was officially screwed.

~/~/~

AN:

Wrote this straight out on the computer, no dafts, no nothing. I feel rather proud of myself, although you have to give me some leeway in regards to spelling and grammar for this same reason. –nods-

Again, this is dedicated to Ella for one of the funniest reviews I've ever received for a fanfic. I sure hope Teenage Dash is hot enough for you, although he just seems kind of awkward and embarrassed now to me. XD But the idea of him without a shirt is totally made of 'win,' to copy the overused phrase. ^^ Thanks for the inspiration.

McDonald's Playplace ballpit--an enclosed play area at McDonald's restaurants which includes a pit filled with hollow, multicolored plastic balls for small children to jump into.

Lelani is the name of a girl I went to school with in Elementary/Middle School. Waaaay back, when the dinosaurs roamed the Earth.

K.O. is a videogame term, referring to being "Knocked Out" in one to two individual strikes. Some games considered multiple hits still as a K.O., but it typically refers to very few hits. I think the term is also used in boxing, but I'm not sure.


End file.
